obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Indonesia
OpenBVE Train Sim (OBTS) Addon Sites For This Country; click here to contribute: : http://hammambveindo.weebly.com/unduhan.html : http://hammamthea-indobve.weebly.com/indonesian-railways-add-ons.html : http://nguter-railways.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://openbveboulevard.yolasite.com/japanese-railways.php : http://sacogroup.weebly.com/openbve.html : http://sacogroupid.webs.com/downloads : http://sharonexcelli.weebly.com/routes.html : http://dulah-company.weebly.com/add-ons.html : http://openmybve.weebly.com/add-ons.html : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://pena-cahaya.weebly.com/openbve.html : http://openbve.comeze.com : http://otora-enterprise.yolasite.com/otora.php : http://lagadaropenbve.weebly.com/rangkaian-ka.html : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/index.html : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://www.mediafire.com/?uodqntuv71xhk : http://www.mediafire.com/?1q2j75fofupw6 : http://www.mediafire.com/?ts019ta6a77ha : http://ruparupa-openbve.weebly.com/lokomotif.html : http://openbve-addons.weebly.com/rangkaian.html : http://openbvehd-indonesia.weebly.com/dipo.html : http://by-trainzir.webs.com/train-series : http://openbve-id.blogspot.com : http://by-rnb.weebly.com/forum.html : http://blog-budiman.blogspot.com/2012/04/download-open-bve-indonesia.html : http://bverailwayindonesian.webs.com/downloads : http://www.bvesim.cz/en/route_table.html : http://web.archive.org/web/20100927171815/http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:Indonesia : http://www.4shared.com/folder/gAlc1nqt/OpenBVE.html ~ Requires Login : http://www.4shared.com/folder/KaW7Wmac/_online.html ~ Requires Login : http://www.4shared-china.com/folder/XiRfH6SM/Add-Ons_OpenBVE__LOCOMOTIVE_.html ~ Requires Login RailWay Gauges Used In This Country; click here for more info: : 2.000f 0.610m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 2.297f 0.700m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 2.362f 0.720m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 2.461f 0.750m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 2.953f 0.900m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 3.281f 1.000m ~ Industrial+Plantation : 3.500f 1.067m ~ Domestic Standard RailCar Couplers Used In This Country; click here for more info: : AAR couplers on Loco+Wagon Stock : NCDA couplers on Historic Industrial+Plantation Stock : SCHA couplers on Modern Transit Stock Click any Image|Video icon below for a larger view. Steam Locos KA UAP : : C15 With VR Wagons : http://by-rnb.weebly.com/forum.html ~ Requires LogIn Diesel Locos : : BB303 + CC201 + CC203 + CC204 With Various Consists : http://openmybve.weebly.com : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : CC203.07 With Consist : http://bygadobangkong.weebly.com/paket-kereta.html ~ Bad Link? : : BB301 + BB303 + CC201.31 + CC204.16 : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html : : PJKA + PTKA BB301 : http://openbve.comeze.com Independence Special : 128px : CC201.20 + K3 : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php Lodaya : : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php Polosan : : CC201.21 + Polosan Coaches : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php Penataran : 128px : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php D300 : : http://www.mediafire.com/?f7j2f058tjn6533 : http://openbve.comeze.com : http://www.4shared.com/zip/zuB6NwqA/OpenBVE_Train_1958_xDxxDLoc_J1.html ~ Requires Login BB200 : 128px : http://lelouch-railway.weebly.com/openbve.html : http://byaztec.weebly.com/download.html BB203 : 128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-penumpang.html BB303 : 128px : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php BB304 : 128px : http://sacogroup.weebly.com/lokomotif.html BB306 : 128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-penumpang.html 1953~1954 GeneralElectric.UM106T~ShovelNose : : PJKA+PTKA.CC200, Indonesia's 1st Diesel Loco : Download Unavailable? CC201 : 128px128px : Various Liveries & Consists : http://gerbongbve.synthasite.com : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://www.filestube.com/search.html?q=openbve&select=All : Divre 3 : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-penumpang.html : CC201.113 : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-penumpang.html : CC201.7702 + CC201.02 : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php CC202 : : PTKA.CC202~41 : http://bygadobangkong.weebly.com/lokomotif.html ~ Bad Link? CC203 : 128px128px :: K1 Coach: Anggrek+Sindoro+Argo+Satwa+Blue :: K2 Coach :: K3 Coach: Orange+Nutrisari :: BP Generator Car :: M1 Cafe :: KMP2 Cafe+Generator Car :: Express Freight Parcel Car :: Pertamina Tank Car : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://www.filestube.com/search.html?q=openbve&select=All CC204 : 128px128px128px128px : CC204.01 With Coal Wagons : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://www.filestube.com/search.html?q=openbve&select=All : http://openbve.comeze.com 2013 GeneralElectric(GE)+IndustriKeretaApi(INKA~Madiun).CM20EMP : PTKeretaApi(PTKA).CC206 : http://www.4shared.com/folder/gAlc1nqt/OpenBVE.html ~ Requires Login : http://triagungs.blogspot.com/2013/02/lokomotif-cc-206.html : http://caturprihatno.blogspot.com/2012/12/welcome-cc-206-locomotive.html : http://www.drehscheibe-foren.de/foren/read.php?30,6191502 : http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/CC206 Wagons Passenger Coach Batik : : http://openmybve.weebly.com Passenger Coach TouristClass : 128px with CC204 Loco : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : 128px Nusantara : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php Passenger Coach BP : 128px128px with CC204 Loco : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php Passenger Coach K1 ExecutiveClass : 128px128px128px128px128px with CC204 Loco : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://gerbongbve.synthasite.com : 128px Argo with CC204 : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/showthread.php?t=2085 : 128px Gajayana Go Green with CC204 : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/showthread.php?t=2082 : 128px Ombak with CC204 : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/showthread.php?t=2081 : 128px Satwa with CC204 : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/showthread.php?t=2075 : 128px128px Old+New Liveries : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger Coach K2 BusinessClass : 128px128px128px with CC204 Loco : http://cc20326.yolasite.com : http://gerbongbve.synthasite.com : 128px New livery : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : 128px Sribilah services : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger Coach K3 EconomyClass : 128px AR with CC203 02 04 : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/showthread.php?t=2080 : 128px128px New Livery, Working Doors : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : 128px Rangkas : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php Passenger Coach KM : 128px128px with CC204 Loco : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php Passenger Coach NR : 128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger Coach Aling : 128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger Restaurant : 128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger Baggage : 128px with CC204 Loco : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : 128px KP carriage : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : 128px BP carriage : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php : 128px : http://gerbongbve.synthasite.com : 128px : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php : 128px128px128px : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : 128px car-transport carriage : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Freight Wagons, Various Types : : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Freight Flat, Various Loads : http://www.mediafire.com/?1b7dap31bwx9kyi : http://www.mediafire.com/?sccxaobb5u8qq31 : http://www.mediafire.com/?cqjjig3ah3kl3b9 Freight Tank : http://www.mediafire.com/?xq84sxbfo5nd6qy Freight Cement : http://www.mediafire.com/?7dxwi32056jsp5a Freight Hopper : : ZZOW : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://www.mediafire.com/?i7ww78xn3luzfro Freight Waycar|Brakevan|Caboose : : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html Passenger DieselMotorUnits(DMUs) KRD & KRL non AC Pack : 128px : KRD MCW302 Geulis, Patas, KRDE Prameks, KRL Rheostatik, Rheostatik Stainless, KRL Hitachi : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : 128px KRD MCW302 : 128px KRL Rheostatic Commuter Susi 2 Pack : 128px : http://ikkimaru-games.yolasite.com/openbve.php 103 & 8000 Pack : 128px : KRL Ex JR103 Lower Cab, 103 Upper Cab, ex-Tokyu 8003F, 8007F, and 8039F. : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php 203 Pack : 128px KRL 2 Ex JR203 versions : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php 1000 & 5000 Pack : 128px KRL former Toyo Rapid 1081F, 1091F, 5809F former Tokyo Metro, 5816F. : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : 128px 4 KRL 1000 and 2 KRL 5000 : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html KRL 6000 : : KRL ExToei 6121F+6161F+6171F+6181F+6201F+6271F+6281F+6182F+6126+6177F : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL 6000 : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html KRL 7000 & 05 : : KRL ExTokyoMetro 7017F+7021F+7022F, 05-102F+05-107F+05-108F : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL 8000+8500+8600 : : KRL ExTokyu 8604F+8607F+8608F+8610F+8611F+8612F+8613F+8618F. : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL 8000+8500 : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html 103 & TM pack : : KRL ExJR103 + ExTM7000 + ExTM05 : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html MCW302 : : BumiGeulis+Patas+Susi : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php : : PandanWangi : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : Joglosemar : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php : : TingkirDjoko : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php KeretaRailDiesel(KRD) : : PandanWangi : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html : : RuwaJurai : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html : : KaligungBisnisLama : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html : : NR BUD Lama : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html KeretaRailDieselElectric(KRDE) : : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : Rencang Geulis : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html KRDI Madyun Jaya : : http://bygadobangkong.weebly.com/krd--krl.html ~ Bad Link? Passenger ElectricMotorUnits(EMUs) KRL TriColor : 128px128px128px : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/f33/krl-i-91 KRL I9000 Bombardier AG-KFW,4car|8car : : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex JR103 : : Ex Musashino|Keiyo.103-5000|600 E20~E27, BiLevel 4Car : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex JR203 : 128px : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php KRL Ex Toei.6000~6126F : : KRL~Espass/MiniMagLev ModifiedCab : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex Toei.6000~6182F : : MRI~Rakitan ModifiedCab : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex Toei.6000~6177/6187/6227F : : KRL~Lohan ModifiedCab : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL~Lohan WomenOnly : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL~Espass WomenOnly : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL~ModifiedCab WomenOnly : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php KRL Ex Toei.6000~6187/6227F "Lohan" : : Modified Cab : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : KRL WomenOnly : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex Toei.6000~6177F "Espass" : : KRL Coach WomenOnly : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex TokyoMetro.5000~5809F : 128px : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex TokyoMetro|Tozai.5000~59F|66F|67F : 128px128px128px : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex TokyoMetro|Yurakucho.7000~17F|21F|22F|23F, 8|10Car : : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex Tokyu|Oimachi.8000~8003F|8007F|8039F : 128px128px128px : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex Tokyu|Denentoshi.8500-8613F : 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : 128px : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php KRL Ex ToyoRapid|Tozai.1000~06F|08F|09F : 128px128px128px : http://charlesindobve.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php KRL Ex ToyoRapid.1000~1081F : : http://openbve-indonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php PTKAI.1000 : : PTKAI.1061+1081+1091 : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php PTKAI.5800 : : PTKAI.5809+5816 : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php PTKAI.6100 Coach WomenOnly : : PTKAI.6171,6182,6187 : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php PTKAI.8500 : : PTKAI.8512 : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php PTKAI exJR103 : : Jabodetabek : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : KRL Tokyo Metro 05N KCJ Stripped : http://openbveboulevard.yolasite.com/japanese-railways.php : KRL Toyo Rapid 2000 KCJ Stripped : http://openbveboulevard.yolasite.com/japanese-railways.php : KRL JR East 233 KCJ Stripped : http://openbveboulevard.yolasite.com/japanese-railways.php : KRL Odakyu 3000 KCJ Stripped : http://openbveboulevard.yolasite.com/japanese-railways.php : KRL JR Yamanote CL : http://balaiyasablitaraya.weebly.com/rangkaian.html Maintenance Of Way Lorry : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html Inspection Vehicle : : Wijayakusuma : http://openbve.comeze.com : http://openbve.comeze.com/indo.html : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : : RailOne : http://indobve-indonesia.yolasite.com/download.php : http://bveindonesia.yolasite.com/indonesian-railways.php : http://balaiyasanr.weebly.com/add-on-openbve.html : http://by-nr.weebly.com/kereta-komuter.html Plasser Damper : 128px : http://openbve.comeze.com